ID Parade
}}} was the second episode of the first series of New Tricks. Synopsis UCOS investigate the death of a young policewoman, who was murdered 17 years ago. Plot Spoilers ahead When a series of guns are discovered in a diving operation, the team open the case of a murdered policewoman when it is revealed that one gun, amongst a series of replicas, is the weapon that was used to kill her. The team suspect that a stalker, who was seen in the area at the time, is responsible for the killing, but when DNA evidence reveals that the same gun was used in an armed robbery six months previously, a web of lies involving a faked robbery and a gang of money laundering thieves is exposed. Cast Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. * Brian Lane - Alun Armstrong * Jack Halford - James Bolam * Sandra Pullman - Amanda Redman * Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman * P C Clarke - Chiké Okonkwo * Donald Bevan - Nicholas Day * Esther Lane - Susan Jameson * Nick Gilbert - Adam Kotz * Phillip Shepherd - Paul Brightwell * Therapist - Diana Kent * Carole - Carolyn Allen * Jayne - Natalie Forbes * Alison - Heather James * Paula - Paula Jennings * Caitlin - Jodie Kelly * Amelia - Leanne Wilson * Patricia Lee - Lourdes Faberes * Female Samaritan - Diana Payan * Alan Wearing - David Hampshire Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing * Created by Roy Mitchell * Created by Nigel McCrery Directing * 1st Asst Director - Chris Dando * 2nd Asst Director - Beth Elliott * 3rd Asst Director - Nick Hopkins * Floor Assistant - Tapiwa Magadah * Casting - Suzanne Crowley * Casting - Gilly Poole * Director of Photography - Peter Middleton BSC Production Department * Production Co-Ordinator - Adele Steward * Production Secretary - Anastasia Timeneys * Production Assistant - Seth Adams * Production Accountant - Rennie Spiolek * Asst Production Accountant - Miguel Pariente * Publicity - Diana Harris * Post Production Supervisor - Phil Brown * Production Executive for the BBC - Jill Scott * Production Designer - Rod Stratfold * Line Producer - Nick Goding * Executive Producer for BBC - Gareth Name * Executive Producer - Mike Dormer * Executive Producer - Alex Graham Locations * Location Manager - Tim Baish * Unit Manager - Monty Allan Editing Department * Script Supervisor - Angie Pontefract * Assistant Editor - Lucy Smith * FX Editor - Robert Bourke * Dubbing Editor - Danny Sheehan * Dubbing Mixer - Colin Martin * Colourist - Sam Hollingdale * Script Editor for the BBC - Eleanor Moran * Editor - Dave King Camera and Electrical Department ' Camera' * Camera Operator - Caren Moy * Focus Puller - Craig Feather * Clapper Loader - Simon Walton * Grip - Ian Maghie Electrical * Gaffer - David Hedley * Best Boy - Gary Read Sound Department * Sound Recordist - Maurice Hillier * Boom Operator - Tim Partridge Art Department * Art Director - John McHugh * Standby Art Director - Olly Kubicki * Graphics Designer - Anita Dhillon * Production Buyer - Andy Grogan * Property Master - Simon Price * Standby Props - Keith Amey * Standby Props - Lucy Marrow * Dressing Props - David Hayden * Dressing Props - Stewart Silver * Standby Rigger - Bryan Griffiths Costume Department * Costume Supervisor - Lynne Walsh * Costume Assistant - Becky Davies * Make-up Artist - Lois McIntosh * Costume Designer - Sue Hallas * Make=up Designer - Mary Southgate Music * Titles - Huge Design * Composer - Martin Phipps * 'It's Alright' written by - Mark Moran * 'It's Alright' sung by Dennis Waterman Continuity *Approximately a year has passed since the formation of UCOS. Trivia *Tim Woodward, who played Donald Bevan in the previous episode, was replaced by Nicholas Day. *This episode served as the first appearance of the second UCOS Headquarters. *The air gap between this episode and its preceding one is the longest for any of the same series—this is most likely due to the preceding episode being a pilot. *''ID Parade'' technically served as the first official episode of New Tricks, as the instalment preceding it was a television pilot. Category:TV Story Category:Series 1